There is a continuing need in schools for simple, inexpensive devices which can be used to illustrate scientific phenomena. Among the area in which such devices are especially needed is the science of botany. At the present time there is no simple, inexpensive device which can be given to individual students so that they can actually see a seed germinate and subsequently take root and develop foliage. In many classrooms, the only device available to demonstrate plant growth is a single, large botanical growth chamber which is comprised of two side walls and a front and back wall consisting of large plates of glass which are spaced relatively closely together. In appearance the botanical growth chamber resembles somewhat the well-known ant farm. Botanical growth chambers are large and cumbersome and considered too expensive to be trusted to the students. As a result, the student does not participate in the learning process as effectively as he could if there were available a relatively inexpensive germinator which he could personally use to observe seeds germinating and developing roots and foliage or which he could use to perform simple botanical experiments.